better after Betrayal
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash was betrayed but all his Pokemon stayed loyal as did many Pokemon he knew before and now he is better off as he trained to the max in all regions


**Betrayed but stronger.**

Ash Ketchum had been training hard after being betrayed by all his friends except for Serena and Clemont. However some of Ash's old friends pokemon like Misty's Corsola, Staryu, Politoed Brock's Marshtomp and Foretress, May's Glaceon, Cilian's Crustle and Iris Axew were with Ash as they had love and respect for him.

Ash had also got Mewtwo and the cloned Gyarados, Pikachu, Meowth, Vaporeon, Seadra, Tentacruel, Golduck, Nidoqueen, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Dewgong, Blastiose, Vileplume, Ninetails, Wigglytuff, Vulpix and Psyduck joined him. Ash also got the Houndour pack from Johto along with Larvitar and Tyranitar and Slowking from the Orange islands. Ash also got the Cottenee, Darumaka (2) and Darmanitan from Unova he helped and befriended. Then finally from Kalos Ash saw the Skrelp he helped once and the Psyduck, Marill, Sentret, Aron, Kirlia, Claydol, Altaria, Wormadam, Chespin, Fennekin, Espurr, Litleo, Amaura, Munchlax, Patarat, Watchog, Altaria, Stunky, Drilbur, Minccino, Buneary, Litwick, Gulpin and Helioptile. Ash also got the Bidoof family, Riolu, Hippopotas and Luxio, Nidoran (several each and the main one), Whismur, Mothim, Spheal (several), Teddiursa (Several), Venonat (Several), Rattata (Several Kanto form), Wailord, Koffing amd Zubat (several) from Sinnoh most were the Cannalave sewer pokemon Ash had spent all the time he had training.

Ash then went to all of the regions. He raised in kanto an Alakazam, Arcanine, Victreebel, Starmie, Cloyster, Arbok, Dragonite, Dodrio, Fearow, Kangskhan, Poliwrath, Golem (kanto), Hypno, Parasect, Electrode, Dugtrio (Kanto), Machamp, Marowak (Kanto), Flareon, Jolteon and Jynx. From Johto Ash raised a Steelix, Foretress, Lanturn, Politoed, Girafarig, Mantine, Ampharos, Ledian, Espeon, Umbreon, Skarmory, Blissey, Miltank and Smergle.

In Hoenn Ash raised a Salamence, Metagross, Slaking, Flygon, Absol, Tropius, Peliper, Milotic, Sharpedo, Huntail, Gorobyss, Relicanth, Lunatone, Solrock, Medicham, Volbeat, Illumise, Camerupt, Blaziken, Swampert, Wishcash, Manectric, Breloom, Hariyama, Shiftry, Gardevoir, Wynaut, Plusle and Minun. Ash's Wynaut was now a Wobbufett.

In Sinnoh Ash raised a Lummineon, Gastrodon (blue), Rampardos, Bastiodon, Bronzong, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Roserade, Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Drifblim, Magnezone, Purugly, Cherim, Abomasnow, Mamoswine, Leafeon, Octillery, Sudowoodo, Vespiquen, Togekiss and Frosslass.

In Unova Ash raised a Zebstrika, Audino, Musharna, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Scolpeide, Stoutland, Liepard, Alomamola, Basculin (blue), Meinshao, Throh, Sawk, Conkledurr, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Durant, Heatmor, Golurk, Jellicent (Blue), Emolga, Maractus, Sigilyph, Cofagrigus, Vanilluxe, Druddigon, Beartic, Cryogonal, Sawsbuck and Braviary.

Ash in Kalos raised a Clawitzer, Barbaricle, Klefkei, Tyrantrum, Gogoat, Sylveon, Pangoro, Slurpuff, Avalugg, Trevanant, Gourgeist, Vivilon and Aeigslash.

Ash then went to Alola he raised a Mudsdale, Drampa, Ribombee, Turtonator, Crabominable, Primarina, Minior, Vikavolt, Togedamaru, Bewar, Komala, Lurantis, Passimian, Oranguru, Sallazle, Shiinotic, Araquanid and Comfey.

Ash had also gotten his original Pidgeot, Butterfree, Haunter, Lapras, Greninja, Goodra, Primeape and Squirtle back. Ash also got Volcanion and Solgelao to join his team and they acted along with Mewtwo as guards for his guild or aids for the weaker pokemon.

Ash's older pokemon had all fully evolved bar Pikachu and his natural Bulbasaur. However now Ash was in his training guild atop Mt Quena in Johto. The pokemon were incredibly powerful. Ash then saw his Crobat from one of the Cannalave city Zubat flying over. Crobat had been watching out for any trouble but had instead found an injured pokemon. Ash's Lycanroc, Noivern and Tauros were at the scene. Ash and Crobat came over and scooped the little pokemon up. Ash then told Crobat to summon Blissey, Audino and Comfey to help the small pokemon. Ash then told Mewtwo to gather all the pokemon.

Ash's Pikachu (clone and natural), Bulbasaur (clone and natural), Squirtle (clone and natural), Charizard (clone and natural), Pidgeot (clone and natural), Butterfree, Primeape, Kingler, Tauros, Muk, Dewgong, Gyarados, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Golduck, Psyduck (Clone and Nebel plateau), Azumarill, Lummineon, Gastrodon (blue), Rampardos, Bastiodon, Bronzong, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Roserade, Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Drifblim, Magnezone, Purugly, Cherim, Abomasnow, Mamoswine, Leafeon, Octillery, Sudowoodo, Vespiquen, Togekiss, Frosslass, Zebstrika, Audino, Musharna, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Scolpeide, Stoutland, Liepard, Alomamola, Basculin (blue), Meinshao, Throh, Sawk, Conkledurr, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Durant, Heatmor, Golurk, Jellicent (Blue), Emolga, Maractus, Sigilyph, Cofagrigus, Vanilluxe, Druddigon, Beartic, Cryogonal, Sawsbuck, Braviary, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Houndoom, Houndour (4), Darumaka (2), Darmanitan, Levanny, Seismatoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Samurott, Serperior, Unfeazent, Emboar, Alakazam, Arcanine, Victreebel, Starmie, Cloyster, Arbok, Dragonite, Dodrio, Fearow, Kangskhan, Poliwrath, Golem (kanto), Hypno, Parasect, Electrode, Dugtrio (Kanto), Machamp, Marowak (Kanto), Flareon, Jolteon, Jynx, Steelix, Foretress, Lanturn, Politoed, Girafarig, Mantine, Ampharos, Ledian, Espeon, Umbreon, Skarmory, Blissey, Miltank, Smergle, Mudsdale, Drampa, Ribombee, Turtonator, Crabominable, Primarina, Minior, Vikavolt, Togedamaru, Bewar, Komala, Lurantis, Passimian, Oranguru, Sallazle, Shiinotic, Araquanid, Comfey, Salamence, Metagross, Slaking, Flygon, Absol, Tropius, Peliper, Milotic, Sharpedo, Huntail, Gorobyss, Relicanth, Lunatone, Solrock, Medicham, Volbeat, Illumise, Camerupt, Blaziken, Swampert, Wishcash, Manectric, Breloom, Hariyama, Shiftry, Gardevoir, Wobbufett, Plusle and Minun were waiting. Comfey, Audino and Blissey walked out to reveal the small pokemon was a Tangela. It was fully rested just needed food.

After his team met the Tangela Ash told the Darumaka, Spheal, Teddiursa, Zubat, Venonat, Rattata, Bidoof, Nidoran (each gender) and Houndour (4) pets he kept for their families to take Tangela to play. He would go and start dinner. Ash's Haxorous formerly Iris Axew walked over and offered to go watch over Tangela along with Ash's Scrafty and any other pokemon that wanted to help the little one. Mewtwo translated what Haxorous said.

Ash then said it was a fine idea and made a full batch of Pokemon food and had his Mewtwo summon all the pokemon. Despite everything Ash went through he felt more at home with all his loyal pokemon as they were the best friends and family anyone could hope for. A few hours later Ash walked to his room after all the pokemon were sent to sleep. Ash looked at his Z crystals and Mega stones that he found while training. Ash then slept peacefully.


End file.
